Palm Woods High
by LoveMpregGirl2014
Summary: James Diamond Rich Bi and has a girlfriend until Carlos Garcia Mitchell comes around, then there's Kendall Knight popular staright until Logan Mitchell moves with his little teen brother Carlos. Mpreg of course


Palm Woods High

Chapter One

Carlos whimpered ''Loggie leave me alone'' Logan growled ''come on Carly time for our first day of PW High''. Carlos growled and said ''no big brother''. Logan said ''come on now!'' and flipped the boy out the bed. Logan's family adopted Carlos after his parents were deported back to Mexico since Carlos was born in the USA he could stay and Logan's mom and dad didn't want him to be put in a group home. The 17 year old was a baby when it came to Logan and their parents.

Carlos got up and dressed in skinny jeans that showed off his curvy Mexican body he had on a half shirt under his jean jacket. He put his hair up in a ponytail he grinned and said ''come on I'm pretty now'' Logan sighed and combed his hair he had on jeans and a t-shirt on with Jordan's. They hopped into Logan's 2015 Mercedes Benz. He said ''alright let's go Carly'' and pressed the coffee maker and Carlos said ''I want chocolate cappuccino please'' he started to play with his iPad he said ''I just made a Facebook'' he grinned Logan said ''baby boy everyone has a Facebook sweetie'' laughing Carlos said ''what'' and Logan grinned and sighed and said ''you're so slow baby boy''. Carlos sighed and looked at the huge school and grinned.

Kendall and James were with their girlfriends Joe and Lucy they looked at the brand new car that pulled in. They were the richest boys in school not someone else it was the 2 month of school. Joe whined ''who comes to school 2 months into school''. The two doors opened and everyone in school stopped to stare. The two boys got out with coffee cups in their hands. James muttered ''wow hello Chico''. The boy flipped his ponytail to the side and ran his fingers through it. Kendall looked at the black haired body fixing the Mexican's jacket the smaller boy whined ''Loggie!'' pulling away sipping his coffee.

Carlos looked at the boy behind the red and black haired girl. The boy was handsome the boy looked at him and smirked Carlos's cheeks reddened. Logan looked behind the blond haired girl he was handsome too both boys had dirty blond hair and was 6''1 and had muscular bodies. Carlos was 5''0 and he had dark brown skin and was pretty. Logan was 5''5 and had pale skin and black hair and was cute not as pretty as Carlos Logan looked Bi like he could swing both ways Carlos screamed ''gay'' Carlos didn't care. He liked guys but he was still a virgin. They both looked and the two girls were frowning. Logan and Carlos shrugged. Carlos said ''I have algebra'' Logan said ''trig'' and Carlos said ''ok see you in gym'' Logan said ''k'' he rubbed Carlos's head and they went different ways.

Kendall and James were on the Hockey team as in the head of the team the hockey team were the most popular in the school. Kendall and James looked up when the Mexican boy walked into Algebra class. The teacher said ''hello'' the boy said ''hello'' his Spanish accent was heavy he was sexy as hell. The teacher said ''your name'' the boy said ''Carlos Garcia Mitchell two last names''. The teacher said ''you're a Mitchell'' the boy nodded. The Mitchell's had a clothing line and a well-known home reality business. Carlos said ''my brother is here too Logan'' the teacher said ''go on and sit in front of Mr. Diamond'' nodding to James. Carlos sat down and looked ahead.

James said ''yo chica'' Carlos crossed his legs and said ''I'm a Chico imbecil''. James cooed ''what was that I don't understand your sexy language''. Carlos said ''I called you a moron in Spanish'' blushing. James smirked and said ''I'm still going to call you Chica baby''. Carlos said ''your Spanish is horrible'' he crossed his arms and looked back ahead. James purred ''maybe you can teach me a little''. Carlos purred ''your girl wouldn't like me teaching you anything papi'' and got up when the bell rang and he muttered ''damn he's fine''. Kendall said ''you're a pervert'' James said ''you know I'm bi but I would fucking turn gay for him and only him damn''. Kendall said ''you have a girlfriend remember'' James said ''don't because I see how you looked at Logan'' Kendall turned red and said ''shut up'' and they walked out Joe and Lucy were there. Carlos was talking to Logan at the end of the hallway. Carlos looked up and met James's eyes he turned red. James smirked and Lucy growled ''James!''. James looked away.

In Gym

Carlos said ''I hate Hockey'' Logan said ''I know you do that's why your going to be my cheerleader baby bro''. Carlos said ''k'' and said ''where's my pompoms my mini skirt and half shirt that says go Loggie''. Logan said ''I don't know where is it'' he laughed a little. Carlos shrugged and said ''I'm sitting out'' Logan said ''of course''.

Kendall looked at Logan skating over and James said ''you know how to play'' Logan nodded and said ''so does Carlos but these outfits are too boyish for him so he won't play'' Carlos growled ''shut up Loggie stop talking about me'' crossing his arms. James said ''yo Chica'' Carlos said ''excuse me but who are you talking to there are no girls here Loggie do you see a girl here''. Logan said ''sure I do I'm talking to one'' Carlos growled ''es tu idiota'' Logan said ''don't call me an idiot'' Carlos huffed and sat on the blenchers and growled ''jerk''. James said ''I'm going to sit out you guys play'' and skated out the ring. Kendall looked at Logan when he scored Logan said ''yes'' Kendall said ''you were lucky'' and Logan spit his tongue out and squeaked when he fell. Kendall knelt down to his level and said ''that's karma for you'' smirking. Logan turned red and Kendall couldn't help but find him cute. Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him to him and Logan was against his chest. Logan blushed harder and Kendall said ''you ok'' Logan nodded.

….

Next day

James said ''I'm breaking up with you Lucy'' and walked away. Lucy screamed ''no one breaks up with me James Diamond what the hell is wrong with you'' James ignored her and walked to the class he had with Logan Kendall and Carlos which was science. Kendall wasn't there yet he sat down next to Carlos he said ''yo baby how you doing'' Carlos growled ''it's Carlos not baby'' and James smirked and said ''it is for me''. Kendall muttered ''Joe I want to break up I don't have feelings for you anymore I don't know why but I have feelings for Logan now'' he walked away Joe squeaked ''what!''. Kendall walked in and said ''hey Logan'' Logan said ''hey Kendall'' and kept reading. The teacher walked in and said ''we are having a project and the four people you are sitting with will be your partners'' Carlos and Logan looked at each other. Kendall and James said ''yes'' high-fiving.

Kendall and James muttered ''wow'' when they looked at the huge room of Logan's and Carlos their rooms connected. Carlos said ''I'm going to go change'' he went to the door on the other side of the room it was like a living room in the middle a huge living room. Logan said ''me too'' and went to the other door on the other side of the room. Joanna walked in and said ''oh Carly and Loggie have some friends already'' grinning she said ''I'm Mrs. Mitchell you can call me Joanna I'll go fix some snacks''. She grinned and left and James and Kendall looked around and muttered ''I thought my house was freaking big''. Joanna walked in and sat pizza rolls in front of them and soda's and candy she said ''so what's your names''. James said ''oh I'm James Diamond and I like Carlos'' he said ''oh why did I just say that'' he groaned. Joanna giggled and said ''everyone likes Carly you're the first one he has ever let in his room he must like you too same with you young man'' looking at Kendall, Kendall said ''I'm Kendall Knight I like Logan'' Joanna nodded and Logan and Carlos whined ''mom!''.

James looked at the skort that Carlos was wearing laying on the really soft carpeted floor. James said ''so Carlos'' Carlos said ''shouldn't we…'' he looked and Kendall and Logan were kissing. Carlos blushed and James said ''your not used to this'' and Carlos shook his head no. James said ''come here'' Carlos crawled over and James said ''do you like me Chica'' kissing his head. Carlos nodded and James muttered ''I like you too I broke up with Lucy because I like you more than her I can't stop thinking about you at all'' kissing down his cheek and to his lips. Carlos kissed him and Carlos whimpered and pushed him to the floor and kissed him harder.

Carlos hovered over him and James kissed his lips harder letting his hair fall and rubbing down his sides. Logan whimpered ''Kendall shouldn't we be um working'' he was on his back on the sofa and Kendall was sucking on his neck. Kendall growled ''no way'' Logan said ''yes we are'' and pushed him off and said ''Carlos get our book bags'' Carlos whined ''Loggie no'' he was in James's lap with his legs around James's waist James was sucking on his neck. Carlos whimpered Kendall said ''James let him get up'' James growled and let the boy go and Carlos stumbled to his room. James looked at them with daggers. Kendall crossed his arms and said ''what it was him'' pointing to Logan. James said ''where's the bathroom'' and Logan pointed and James went and wet his face with cold water he said ''something nasty something my mom'' and his hard on went away and he sighed and shook his head.

James sat on sofa across from them Carlos walked in and put his hair up and said ''we are supposed to build a futurist version of a home of the future and it has to work''. James was running his fingers through his ponytail. Carlos was looking up ideas on the computer and Logan Kendall and James were gathering materials. James walked over and rubbed Carlos on the neck and kissed it softly. Carlos whimpered ''stop it I can't type if you do that''. James said ''alright I'll stop if you go out on a date with me'' Carlos said ''ok fine'' and grinned.

That weekend

James drove to his house Carlos said ''where are we going'' James said ''my house'' Carlos said ''why'' turning red. James smirked and said ''it's a surprise ok'' and handed the Mexican boy a blindfold and said ''put it on ok'' Carlos whined ''but…'' James said ''go on'' and Carlos nodded and sighed. James helped Carlos out the car and then walked around the back of the house he undid the fold and Carlos squeaked when he saw the lights and the food and the blanket under the stars and said ''Jamie''. James said ''my mom is out and I wanted to do something for you so'' and kissed his neck.


End file.
